Avatar Rin
by Emowitch92
Summary: Everyone thought that Aang had it bad, but what about his neglected twin sister? Not only is Rin Aang's twin sister but she can go Avatar too. Can the world still stay in balance with two Avatars? Or will they fight for power leaving a broken world behind
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any part of avatar. I thought about what would happen if Aang had a twin sister and decided that it would make a great fic. Enjoy and please review. Possible Zutara and character death but I haven't decided yet so well cross bridge when it comes.**

**Chapter one: **The Avatar.

The young airbender rolled her green eyes as everyone crowded around her younger twin brother. What made him so special? Rin asked herself before sighing and turning her back on Aang. There was nothing special about a 15-year old boy that could barely air bend. With everybody obsessing over the _Avatar _she would have to get her own diner…again.

Rin walked out the front door of the air temple she called home and took a running start before launching her blue glider off the edge and hooking on, her long dark brown hair flowing behind her. She was sure she could find a howlet somewhere. Unlike her brother Aang, Rin wasn't a vegetarian. Rin wasn't like the monks at all. She refused to get the traditional arrow tattoos and didn't really care what she had to do to survive.

She shook her head as she thought about how Aang would most likely be served diner on a silver platter. Ever since they found out that Aang was the next Avatar everything became all about him and she had been pushed aside. She wanted nothing more than to be an only child.

Aang squirmed through the monks that surrounded him. He frowned and looked around.

"Avatar Aang" a man addressed the young airbender. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Aang looked around again before turning to the monk "where is Rin?" he asked

"Who?" the man asked his brow furrowing.

"My sister" Aang almost yelled getting aggravated.

"oh." the monk mumbled obviously not knowing what he was talking about. "I haven't seen her"

As Rin flew on she watched the pull of the tide as the waves rose and fell. The ocean was beautiful. She flew over to a near cliff and landed on the edge. After looking around she found a high tree with a big nest on one of the higher branches. Rin jumped, using her bending to propel herself, up to the nest, but to her dismay it was empty. The dark haired girl sighed as her stomach growled. There had to be something for her to eat. She looked out to the horizon at the setting sun, dousing everything in an orange glow. The air bender jumped out of the tree and glided back to the air temple.

When Rin reached the air temple she found that nothing had changed. Aang was still the center of attention and everyone ignored the regular air nomad girl. She wished that for once she could at least get a glance thrown at her.

Rin walked past her little brother in silence. No one would pay any mind to her anyways. Everything seemed to be normal as she walked to the room her and Aang shared and hopped into her bed. Rin didn't notice Aang walk in a little while later and take his own bed. As Rin stared up at the ceiling sleep started to take her over.

It wasn't long before Rin was awoken from her dream, by what felt like a kiss on the cheek. Slowly she pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. The young bender looked around the dark room to find that Aang and his glider were gone. Rin hopped out of bed and scooped up her own glider. The dark haired girl ran out of the room doing the best she could to make as little noise as possible. She followed Aang's bald head out to the stables where the flying bison were kept. Her brow furrowed as he slid into the building.

"Are you ready boy?" Rin herd the childish voice of her brother from inside.

"what is he doing?" Rin whispered to herself.

Rin had to jump out of the way as the huge door opened. Aang came out pulling a huge flying bison out with him. Rin ran up behind it and jumped on before Aang could take off.

"Come on Appa yip yip" Rin herd her brother sigh.

The bison's giant tail woshed through the air and slapped the ground pushing them up into the air. Rin ducked under the pouch that was on Appa's back as Aang looked at the air temple.

"goodbye" he whispered.

They flew for a while before Rin decided she was going to let her presence be known. Rin went to get up and asked Aang what he thought he was doing but the wind picked up and the grey clouds above them started to leak the rain they held. Rin let out a scream as Appa went down. Aang turned and held his glider up in defense only to realize it was his sister.

"Rin" "Aang" they both yelled as the bison crashed into there water beneath them. The last thing that Rin remembered was seeing a blue light


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I hope you like.**

**Chapter 2: The Iceberg**

Rin felt the wind rush past her, and her body hit the cold ground with a sickening thud. The airbender opened her eyes to see Aang in the avatar state. She watched as he took a few steps forward and fell down off of an iceberg. Rin pushed herself up and grabbed her glider which lay next to her. Quickly she hid behind the iceberg and watched as two young water tribe members helped her brother. They both had dark brown hair and wore blue. Rin looked up to the sky. It was morning._ Fuck. _Rin thought to herself_. T__he monks will be looking for us. _Rin motioned toward Aang but he was gone. He had left her? She bended her way up to the edge of the iceberg they just emerged from. Appa and Aang were no where to be seen. Neither were the two water tribe teens she had seen. Rin looked up to see if Aang had flown off but the sky was empty. She shook her head and launched off the iceberg with her glider. Rin set a course for the air temple.

It took longer then she thought it would to make it back to the air temple. She landed and walked across the snow covered ground. The temple seemed deserted. Maybe everyone was still sleeping. As Rin looked around she started to get scared. The floating piece of earth had an eerie vibe to it as if crying for some tragic event. She had only been gone for a night and it seemed that everything had changed.

The brunette sent a gust of wind at the door to open it and a cloud of dust flew out at her. Rin's brow furrowed as she walked inside. The young bender jumped when a cloud of dust and debris fell in front of her. She looked at the pile of debris that just fell and her eyes widened. In the pile of rubble was a fire nation helmet. What was an army helmet doing in the air temple? She had only been gone for a night. Rin ran down the hall to Gyatso's bedroom (the monk that was taking care of her and her brother) just to find nothing but a skeleton.

Her breath started to quicken and her teeth clenched. She ran out of the room using her bending to run faster. The brunette ran throughout the temple searching for someone, anyone, but no one was to be found. Rin stopped in front of a huge door which led to the sanctuary where the air nomad avatar's would learn of the journey ahead of them. With everything she had she sent a huge gust of wind into the two tunnels that opened the door which usually took two benders. The door slowly opened. The young air nomad walked inside to see hundreds of statues of the past avatars spiraling from the center of the room. Rin's jaw dropped as she walked to the middle of the room. Hanging on the wall was a huge red banner with the fire nation insignia in the middle.

The fire nation had done this? And over night? But then what about the skeleton? Was she really only gone for a night? Rin shook her head, it was all so confusing. The last thing she remembered was following Aang. Were there any air benders left but them? It angered her not knowing the answers and she felt a sudden surge of power course through her. A ball of air formed around her and she started to rise in the air. Her eyes closed and when they opened again they glowed a light blue color. The air ball burst sending the statues everywhere. Everything happened so fast that she didn't have time to register that she was in the avatar state. The wind whipped throughout the room as she became more and more angry.

Rin's eyes closed again and she fell. She opened her eyes and they were back to normal. Her breathing was shaky and her body was shaking. All this time she was the avatar and no one even noticed. She slowly rose to her feet and looked around at the damage she had done. It almost scared her. To have all that power inside of you and not know how to control it. At least Aang had gotten some form of training.

_This can't be happening. _She told herself over and over again as she walked out of the room closing the giant door behind her. _No this isn't happening. I'm just dreaming. Yea that's it dreaming. _The brunette mindlessly picked up her glider and launched off. She just had to find Aang.

Rin flew for what seemed like forever but saw no sign of Aang. She was about to turn around and head back when a fire ball flew passed her head just barely missing her. The brunette had to spiral out of the way as more fire balls came hurtling towards her. She looked down to see a fire nation navy vessel. Her brow furrowed and she spun around to shoot a whip of wind at the ship. Rin tried so hard to stay in the air as the fire balls flew at her but went crashing down into the icy water. The water numbed her limbs and made it hard for her to breath. Again she felt the sudden surge of power. She propelled through the water with amazing speed. Once she was a safe distance from the ship she shot up from the water and got back on her glider. Her eyes stopped glowing and she flew away. Again she couldn't believe what just happened. Was it possible that she was the avatar instead of Aang. No it wasn't possible she had seen Aang in the avatar state. Rin shook her head again there had to be an explanation for this. Was it because they were twins? Was there ever an avatar before that was one of a twin? She couldn't think right. Her mind was realing.

She shivered as the wind whipped passed her. She saw a small village of water tribe people. As she passed over she felt herself start to lose control of her limbs and she fell. She hit the snow with a sickening thud and bounced almost 2 feet. The last thing she saw before the lights went out was an old lady dressed in blue.


End file.
